Taking your Time
by WorldsNo1Actress
Summary: One-shot. Magical creatures can become perfectly ordinary if you see them often enough...


Summary: One-shot. Magical creatures can become perfectly ordinary if you see them often enough...

Hey this is a silly little fanfic that acts as a contrast to my other fanfiction. Just thought I'd put it up - oh and anyone who's reading this and has read my other fic Once a Goblin King. Don't worry I haven't abandoned it I'm just having trouble with chapter 7. My 'editors' working over time with me on this one : )

Enjoy!

Taking your time 

It's just another day

Nothing in my way

I don't wanna go

I don't wanna stay

So there's nothing left to say

The kiss was gentle, his lips hovering over hers in a soft caress. They lingered in the bliss of such a simple kiss, one they could experience again and again. Though perhaps tonight more was in store...

Breaking away she slides her hand into his and gave an insistent tug. Her green eyes sparkling with mischief he was enraptured and had no power to escape. Not that he wanted too. The couple made their way quickly down the darkening corridor. She was in control, pausing every now and then to steal a kiss from his eager lips.

Dark chocolate brown threads of hair were tangled lovingly in his fingers.

He desired her, each pause or gentle brush of skin was addictive, taunting.

But she broke away too quickly for his liking...

Finally reaching her flat he pressed her up against the door, enjoying the warmth of her body.

"Wait, wait..." she purred breathlessly her usually pale skin now flushed an inviting pink. She twisted round to open the door to her apartment.

They fell through the doorway which was quickly locked shut. Snaking his arm round her waist he pulled her close again pressing his lips to her neck. Intending not to let her go for the rest of the evening.

He felt her freeze, becoming tense in his arms and not in the way he would have preferred.

"Sarah, what -?" he asked perplexed pulling away so he was able to gaze into her eyes.

Those eyes were no longer full of glee and her beautiful face was creased into a frown.

"Oh blast" she hissed looking away over his shoulder down the rest of the corridor.

"Don't move, don't leave...just give me three seconds," Sarah said shrugging off her coat and hanging it by the side of the door. She then turned walked down the hallway and entered the first door on the left, her bedroom.

He obediently waited, she'd looked angry. When Sarah Williams was angry it was wiser to obey and stay out the way.

Sarah couldn't believe it, of all the times for him to make a ruddy social call. She'd sensed it the moment she'd entered the flat. The strange prickling of magic in the air, Jareth was here.

And he was in her _bedroom_ no less, lying happily fast asleep on her double bed. Anger that had been coursing through her veins began to seep away.

Jareths' visits were becoming more regular now. About a year after her trip through the Labyrinth he had appeared outside her bedroom window, in his usual owl form. Enraged Sarah had attempted to get rid of him, convinced he was up to no good. Though eventually she had allowed him to explain his side of the story. That he happened to be there to try and get some peace and quiet or maybe a nap (which he pointed out he certainly wasn't getting.)

Sarah remembered looking at her supposed enemy and after a moment she'd done something which surprised the both of them. She said he could have a nap on her bed if he wanted for few hours. Homework and dinner were all she'd had to do that evening. Then suddenly it became normal, through college and throughout her life every few weeks the Goblin King would appear.

The reason was always for a break, getting away the constant madness that a place like the Labyrinth offered. They'd developed a stable if unusual friendship. One that her other friends actually didn't seem to mind too much. Sir Didymus believed it to be a splendid form of keeping the peace and that she should be commended. Ludo and Hoggle had no complaints. Ludo had even once asked, Jaweth friend? Though usually she enjoyed his company, his appearance now was not fondly looked on.

Matt was in the hallway for goodness. Even if he did look so comfortable lying there, eyes closed wild blond hair framing his face. A small part of her commented that she should be bothered by how easily he fitted into her bedroom.

There was no evidence of his royal station. Instead he was dressed simply in a white shirt, grey breeches that clung nicely to his healthy form and black high knee boots. The sliver amulet lay gleaming on his chest, gently rising and falling in rhythm with his steady breathing. The white material was tight as well, displaying the sculpted muscle across his arms, chest and stomach...

Sarah hesitated; she was leaning over him about to shake him awake. But he usually came to see her to get some rest and a decent nights' sleep. And Sarah found she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she allowed herself to admire his sleeping form, and the thought floated through her mind before she could help it.

_I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks..._

"Sarah?" Matt's voice floated from the other side of the door. Groaning aloud Sarah turned to face her fling as he opened the door.

He froze eyebrows rising in wordless surprise. Then he looked back and forth between the two of them, confusion clearly expressed on his face.

"Uh Sarah, if this is a bad time-"

Sarah flushed and cut off the sentence, "Sorry about this. That's Jareth; he's an old friend of the family."

More or less shoving Matt back out the door she continued, "He does a lot of travelling, usually comes to visit me unexpectedly. You can hang your coat up. I'll make something to eat?"

Bemused Matt just stared at her till Sarah gave up and shoved past him into the kitchen. Matt could be so dense sometimes.

He was sweet and a very good kisser but the grey matter could be half a mile behind the rest of him.

_'And you're with this man why?" _Jareths' voice purred silkily inside her head.

_'Someone with enough intelligence and bravery to defeat my Labyrinth should seek a reasonably similar partner. What do you talk about anyway?' _

She rolled her eyes; that was probably the closest she'd ever got to a compliment from him. As if he hadn't guessed why she chose such terrible dates. She'd given up trying to find someone who came close enough...

Sarah busied herself making some jacket potatoes as Matt entered the kitchen.

Outdoor gear abandoned he comfortably placed himself at her kitchen table. There was Matt, tall and brunette. Very elder brother of one of her students, they'd been together a month or so.

She was an English teacher in a small city High school. Nice and simple job, simple life, simple boyfriend. Yet, somehow she'd ended up with a Goblin King in her life along with a fox, a dwarf and a giant (or whatever Ludo was.) Along with a reasonable amount of guilt from wishing her little brother away...

"That's smells good," Matt complemented smiling warmly at Sarah. She smiled back.

Matt was simple, easy to manage. And comfortable to be with. No awkwardness, no heavy past and passionate frustration. No drug like need to see him and a severe emotional withdrawal if he doesn't show up on time.

"So what was the reason for the other better looking guy lying on your bed?" Matt asked. He was also blunt, no annoying cryptic riddles.

Unlike some people who you had to spend hours tearing any information out of him...

_You're doing it again Sarah_, a voice muttered disapprovingly inside her head.

Sarah mentally groaned; she was comparing Matt her lasted boyfriend to Jareth, _again_.

"An old friend," She answered, fully intending to dodge the subject.

"With the keys to your apartment?" _Snap. _

"He has a hectic life, comes here usually to get some peace and quiet," Sarah finished.

Matt made a motion that suggested he was saying, fair enough.

Then he remained quietly at the kitchen table for another few minutes. Sudden irritation flared up, god didn't that man wonder about her at all. _I mean it was good he dropped the subject but still Jareth could possibly be competition and he wasn't even going to fight for me?_ She thought.

Sarah grounded her teeth as she added the cheese to the jacket potato to melt on top. Usually she'd be flattered by such trust that Matt seemed to have placed on her but this bordered on the not caring line. So were they just sleeping together then?

"Hey Matt, do you think we could talk?"

"Sure, what's wrong Sarah?" He was like some sort of innocent puppy. The mop of dark brown hair, the large brown eyes, the dark skin almost the same colour as his hair...

Matt was an actor and with his soft kind features he was reasonably successful.

She couldn't stand the lack of things they had in common. Their relationship was purely physical and right now Sarah found that completely unsatisfying.

"I think we should take a break from each other."

For once in the entire time Sarah had known him his face didn't show a basic frown or smile. He looked completely surprised.

The new facial expression was so unexpected that Sarah had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Matt face then fell making him appear heart broken, that expression stung.

"But-Sarah-" he stumbled unable to make a proper sentence. This - surprisingly - also annoyed Sarah as well as inflaming guilt. The man couldn't make any sort of interesting conversation. This was fine as a fling but not what she was looking for...

"Matt. I do like you but for me this isn't really working. We don't really suit each other."

"Sarah I'm sorry I missed that other half of the T.S Elliot quote-"

"It was William Blake," Sarah corrected.

"Whatever," Matt was up out of his chair now looking really animated; he'd always managed to appear passionate. He was an actor after all.

"Sarah, I'm completely enchanted with you," he said reaching out to take her hand. For a few seconds Sarah softened, it went pretty quickly. What happened to love?

And also at the last play she'd seen him in the exact same lines had be spoken to an actress on stage. He'd even grasped her hand in the same way...

She snatched her hand back.

"Matt I'd like you to leave my flat now. Please."

After a moment Matt told her he'd call and then left. Sarah slumped into Matt's abandoned chair, food forgotten. Why had she done that?

God, why was she always doing that? Jareth was passed out on her bed, she hadn't even spoken to him yet his very presence had caused her to dump Matt.

Sarah couldn't believe this, she'd always harboured a crush for the fey king but this was getting out of hand. Every time he visited it now seemed a natural reaction to instantly make herself available. Not like he was ever going to take advantage of that anyway...

No man in the world seemed to be able to live up to her expectations.

"And I thought I was cruel," a silken voice purred behind her. A tingle ran down Sarah's spine with recompilation and a healthy burst of anger.

She stood up spinning round to see him leaning against the doorway; looking perfectly at ease with an annoying smile playing across his lips.

"How long have you been standing there?" She snapped.

"I briefly met your – what was his name Mark? – As he left. He seemed rather offended at your blunt dismissal." He smoothly informed her fixing his beautiful miss-matched eyes on hers.

Sarah's heart according to tradition picked up a pace and it wasn't because of anger.

"Matt, his name is Matt. You hungry? I'm cooking jacket potatoes."

He agreed to her offer, dropping the subject for the time being. Though Sarah had a feeling she wasn't out of the woods yet. As Sarah stood and continued her cooking, Jareth began getting the plates and glasses out of there appointed places. He visited her so many times now that dinner together was a well understood routine.

Sarah couldn't believe how easily they'd fallen into this comfortable pattern.

He wasn't even human, he'd just appeared in her life at any given time and his very presence caused her to completely ignore all other men around her.

Jareth was both out of her league and an obsession. One she really needed to abandon. He came here for some peace from ruling a Kingdom and she enjoyed the company. It wasn't his fault really; he'd never done anything to encourage her attraction. He could be charming and teasing but there'd never been anything offered. So rather than simply move on and live with that she was allowing herself to hope. Being around him was a comfort she knew she couldn't be without. Whether she liked it or not, she lived for the stolen moments she had with the Goblin King.

Food prepared they sat down together, and talked. Though Jareth had a much wider range of stories and goings on than her, he still listened and commented with what appeared to be real interest.

"So my brother put the rose between his teeth and climbed up into the window. Only to discover that Camilla had already left."

Sarah chuckled, "So what he'd do?"

"Introduced himself as Jareth to the lady who was there."

Sarah felt the giggles erupt out of her before she could help it.

"I bet that got you into trouble." She teased.

"You have no idea. My brother also happened to disappear afterwards before I could find him."

He gifted her with a warm smile, his eyes softening, the bright blue and brown captivating. The two of them had taken their conversation to the living room. Jareth lay on the sofa somehow managing to maintain a regional dignified air despite the relaxed atmosphere. Sarah sat across from him one leg brushing against his. When the contact had first started she'd frozen in surprise.

He'd apologised and moved; the second time however he hadn't said anything. And Sarah wasn't complaining about the physical contact though it was harder to sometimes to pay attention to what he was saying when she more or less wanted to throw herself on him. The idea for another few seconds was rather appealing. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.

"Sarah?" Jareth gestured causing Sarah to jump and pay attention again. A slight flush coming to her cheeks from the direction her thoughts had been heading. The words had been to stop her from getting Toby back. It was a game they'd both played. Hero and villain and now mutual friends. Don't push your luck Sarah, she thought.

"How long can you stay this time?" She asked, managing to keep both the question and her face neutral.

"Long enough," he replied.

"Cryptic as usual," Sarah muttered, perfectly aware he could hear her.

"You should probably call your Matt. I'm sure he's anxious to smooth out your misunderstanding."

"I should," Sarah began but she didn't want to, it meant leaving him. The idea wasn't very appealing at all.

"I hope I wasn't the cause," Jareth informed her, though she noticed that he didn't look particularly sorry at all. He'd love the idea of causing a stir. Unintentionally or otherwise Jareth loved causing trouble, Sarah bet it came from ruling Goblins.

"You weren't it was me," Sarah countered truthfully. Me comparing all other men to you.

"Care to elaborate."

"Excuse me?"

Jareth fixed her with his dazzling stare, Sarah felt her breathe catch in her throat. Thankfully however she wasn't required to talk.

"Sarah, I see nothing wrong with you. The woman I see is certainly an improvement on the child you once were. So quite why you think yourself inadequate compared to your lovers confuses me."

Wait, Sarah thought, what?

"No, no. It's not that I think I'm nothing compared to them. They just...don't live up to my expectations."

Sarah winced, why had she said_ that_? A crooked smile was spreading across his features. Oh she wasn't going to like this.

"Ah, you and your high expectations. I've lived through them myself perhaps we should congratulate the man for leaving here sanity intact."

"I don't drive men to insanity," Sarah snapped hotly.

"Oh, you do Sarah. You represent an irresistible changeling," he chuckled, "I pity the man who falls in love with Sarah Williams."

Sarah fumed, opening her mouth to make a very well placed come back only to have Jareths' next words freeze her in her tracks.

"But I envy the man she falls in love with."

Unintentionally they'd moved closer, pressed together away from the edges of the sofa. Quite when they'd ended up so intimate was beyond Sarah's ability to comprehend. However gazing up into his miss-matched eyes, face barely inches away...

She didn't really care. His words caused the warmth to rush to her face, his eyes held her still. A mixture of spell-bound and trapped would describe the moment well in Sarah's mind. Thoughts were driven away as Sarah felt the sensation of Jareths' breath against her skin. The warm air causing goose bumps to rise where ever it touched.

Carefully Jareth reached out to brush a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. He then paused and Sarah watched in complete rapture as he twirled the threads of hair around his gloveless fingers. They were pressed so closely together now, Sarah practically in his lap her hand pressed against his chest feeling the steady rise and fall. They fitted comfortably together; she lent forward resting her head against his shoulder. He was warm. Jareth pressed his face into her neck, the hairs pricking up at his closeness.

"You and your high expectations," he purred. Then he was gone. It was smoothly done. One second they had been pressed tightly together now Sarah was sitting on the couch alone. Jareth by the window gazing out into the night a slight frown on his features.

"I've been summoned. I have to go," Jareth informed her, the expressionless mask sliding back into its appointed place.

"Must you?" She didn't want him to and she couldn't help hoping he didn't want to leave either. Not after that display. It was him she wanted, always had done. The answer was a curt nod. Then he was gone, as though he had never been. Sarah groaned slumping onto the sofa. She had been waiting for the opportune moment to say I love you. And you know what? She missed it. Sighing Sarah pulled herself to her feet and opened the door to the kitchen. She had some tidying up to do.

Only to freeze on discovering Jareth standing there.

She blinked.

"Jareth-what? - Didn't you just-?"

He cut off her blabbering very effectively by suddenly pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers. For half a second Sarah didn't respond she just stood there wrapped in his embrace. Then she coiled her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He was in full Goblin King gear (the outfit she saw him in the first time they met), the soft velvet material brushing against her skin.

The kiss which had begun gently was now more forceful, his tongue slipping into her mouth encouraging an eager response from hers. She clung desperately to him and he to her.

After another blissful moment he pulled away, and Sarah breathed in deeply. He was smiling the adorable croaked smile he always turned on her. Brushing his lips against her forehead he murmured, "Till we meet again."

Then after setting her back onto her feet he was gone. Sarah could feel the fierce blush on her cheeks. Shaking her head and trying the collect her thoughts she set about clearing up the already tidy kitchen. The evening had turned out rather well after all...

Review, please!


End file.
